1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a device for hydrostatically supporting a slide on a guiding base or member. More particularly, it relates to such a device suitable for application to hydrostatically supported sliding tables of machine tools.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art:
In hydrostatic slide supporting device of this kind, a slide is slidably guided on a guiding surface of a guiding base usually fixed. Hydrostatic pressure pockets are formed on a sliding surface of the slide, and pressurized lubrication oil is admitted into the pressure pockets to hydrostatically support the slide. However, in order to conduct lubrication oil to the pressure pockets, there is used a flexible conduit connected to the slide, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Pat. Publication No. 61-209834, for example.
In the prior art device, the slide suffers an undesirable force which occurs with the deformation of the flexible conduit. Because the force largely varies during the sliding movement of the slide, it is difficult to highly maintain the accuracy in the sliding movement of the slide.